Homeless
by Maka12Albarn20Souleater
Summary: It took one glance, one conversation, one thought and two souls. Come and read the adventure of the Soul Eater gang when Soul finds someone on the streets and takes that person in and has to protect her from a creepy man! Summary might change. Please R&R or I'll take your soul.
1. Help Me S-Sir I Don't Like The S-Streets

It took one glance, one conversation, one thought and two souls.

I'll explain.

I was walking out of the D.W.M.A and BlackStar shouted "hey, Soul! Wanna come my way?!" So I went to follow him. "Great, it's raining, I had to go the long way didn't I?!" I moan at myself with BlackStar hearing.

"Hey, you can stay over mine again" he suggested, "nah, I have to get home, I'm waiting for a phone call of the music company T.M.A.P (Talented. Music. Always. Played) (made up) in case they suggest my music" I shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, how's that going by the way?" He asked, "eh, alright but good if I can get this contract" we arrived at his house. "Hey, at least take my umbrella" he insisted, "thanks BlackStar, I'll give it to you tomorrow" "eh, no rush."

"See ya!" I shouted as I ran home, well, past the town of Death City anyways.

As I was jogging down I saw a young girl with emerald green eyes and ash blonde hair sitting outside an dark dirty alleyway with a small tatty blanket and a tin can, I saw bruises all over her and a little cut on her leg, 'she must be freezing' I thought. So I kneeled down and looked at her then she looked at me then sneezed, mainly because she was cold I guess. She shook the can a little, looking down a little, of course she'll be shy to a stranger like me. I got some money out.

"I will give you this if you promise not to spend it on drugs or any of the sort, you understand?" She nodded. As I was going to put the money in the can a guy with black and white hair was walking by and the girl looked at him with wide eyes and he smirked and started to walk slowly then stopped and kneeled down besides me, the girl looked down.

"Hey, is this guy bothering you?" He asked, she shook her head, "hey, dude, I think your the one that's bothering her" I stated.

"Is that true?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm going to get some money, I'll be back in a bit" and he left, 'phew, he didn't look so good. He looked like he scared her' I thought, it was starting to rain heavily now and she would get soaked.

"Hey, I'll do ya a deal" I started, which made her look up at me, "why don't you come home with me so that weirdo doesn't do anything to ya and you can explain to me what a pretty girl like you doing in the streets" I said although it might sound bad.

"So, is it a deal?" I asked as I extended my hand to her, she cautiously took it and I pulled her up and put my jacket over her shoulders and ran to my house, I looked back at that guy with the black and white hair, I saw him frown and I smirked.

As I entered my house I lead her to my red sofa and sat her down as I went to a cupboard and got a towel out and gave it to her to dry her self, she hasn't spoken, or smiled, she must've had a bad life.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, she looked at me and put the towel down.

"M-Maka, Maka Al-Albarn" she replied, "I don't blame ya for being shy, I'm surprised you came with me, you don't know me or anything about me, for all you know I could've done something bad to ya" I pointed out, which actually got her scared and she ran to the door and was opening it, I ran to her and when the door was open we saw that guy out side smirking and was going to grab her but she quickly slammed the door close and leaned on it and sat down with her knees tucked in to her chest and looking at the ground, I looked out the window and saw him turning away then I walked over to Maka and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Maka, you alright?" I asked a I put my arm around her and she started to tremble and looked up at me with tears in her eyes, 'damn, have I made her scared of me? I didn't mean to' I moaned in my head.

"Have I made you scared?" I asked and she nodded and trembled a little more as she looked at the window and saw that guy again, then I walked over and closed the curtains.

"Wanna go to your room, don't worry Maka, I won't do anything to you, I promise" I smiled then she smiled and I lead her to the spare room, "if you need anything just come to me, and if that guy shows up again just tell me, okay" and she nodded.

"What his name by the way, or don't you know?" I asked "his n-names As-Asura" she replied.

"Why are you so scared of him?" "H-he always c-came up t-to m-me in t-the s-st-streets and m-messed with me, h-he al-always k-kissed me o-on my b-bruises and c-cuts and n-nibbled on m-me, h-he-" she got interrupted by me, "he's despicable, sorry you had to go through that" I said.

"How did you get on the streets?" I asked.

"M-my papa is a j-jerk and he a-always a-abused me a-and o-once when I w-was 8 y-years o-old he u-used me a-as a s-sex d-doll, that w-was when m-mama had t-to go away, t-then papa k-kicked me o-out and n-never saw m-me since" she explained with a sniffle and tears appearing in her emerald eyes.

"Your right, he is a jerk, sorry about that, when is your mother going to come back?" "N-never, s-she d-died" she started to cry, but silently.

"Ah, uh, please don't cry. Have you been to school?" She nodded "I w-went when I w-was 5 y-years old b-but stopped w-when I w-was 7 b-because m-my p-papa kept m-me away f-from e-everyone so he w-wouldn't be a-arrested for c-child abuse" she started to cry silently again.

"So you've only been to school for one year, hey, why don't you go to my school, I'll ask Lord Death tomorrow" "r-really? Y-you'd d-do th-that, sir?" She asked in amazement.

"Haha, just call me Soul, okay Maka" "um, y-yes, sir-S-Soul" she panicked. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna punish you or anything, if you make a mistake you make a mistake" I smiled.

"T-Thank you,si-Soul" she thanked.

"It's alright, you deserve it, for what you've been through" I smiled.

"So, remember if you want nothing just tell me and if that Asura guy comes call me and I'll get you, okay Maka" she smiled and hugged me "t-thank you Soul" "okay, why don't you get some sleep and I'll see if you can go to the D.W.M.A" I smiled.

As I was going to turn the light off she spoke.

"Um, S-Soul, w-what d-does t-the D.W.M.A m-mean?" She asked.

"It means Deaths. Weapon. Miester. Academy, anything else Maka" I said.

"Um, c-could y-you n-not t-turn the l-light off p-please?" "Sure."

"Sleep well, Maka" "n-night sir-Soul."

So when I left her I got changed and went to sleep in my warm bed.

After a while I heard a scream "SIR!" 'It must be Maka' I thought as I ran to the spare room to see that Asura guy licking her neck and on top of her.

"Hey! Get off of Maka!" I yelled, "hehe, why, I've done this before, I've done this loads of times" he snickered, Maka looked at me with her eyes and she looked terrified.

"Let her go!" I yelled as I raised my arm and turned into the blade of my scythe.

"I said let her go!" I yelled as I charged at him, "whoa, okay, calm down. I haven't harmed the little lady" he smirked as he went out the window.

My arm turned back to normal and I rushed towards Maka and hugged her, "you alright?" "U-uh, I-I t-think s-so" 'damn, I've probably scared her again' I cursed.

"U-um, s-sir, uh Soul, w-what w-was t-that?" She asked, I pulled back, "you know the D.W.M.A, well, I'm a weapon, a scythe, I don't have a miester yet" I explained.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" I smiled then frowned thinking of Asura.

"Come on, I'll put a mattress on the floor in my room, so he doesn't come back, okay" I put my hand out in front of her and she took it.

"T-thank-you sir-Soul."

As we were walking to my bedroom I remembered something.

"Ah, by the way Maka, you called me 'sir' instead of 'Soul' like I told you too when Asura was in your room, I'm very disappointed in that" I looked back at her with a frown, she looked down and started to tremble. I stopped.

"Ah, hey, I was joking, sorry, I didn't men to scare or upset you" "huh, which one, scare or upset?" I sighed.

S-scared" then I embraced her into an hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" I mentally slapped myself.

"I-it's o-okay sir, ah, I-I m-me-" "don't worry about it, call me 'sir' if it makes you feel comfortable, just call me Soul when your ready, okay Maka" she nodded. As we reached my bedroom I placed her on my bed a I got a mattress from underneath it.

"You happy with that?" "Y-yes, th-thank-you sir" she got off the bed and onto the mattress.

"Night Maka" "n-night Soul"

And we both finally fell asleep.


	2. Guess Who

The alarm clock went off at 7 o'clock and I heard Maka stirring and waking up, 'should she wake up now?' I asked my self as I turned the alarm off so it can be quiet.

"Should I-I-" she started, "um, yes, your gonna have to get up to if you want to go to school, is that alright?" She nodded as she rubbed her eyes. 'Damn, what clothes can she wear, I don't have any girl clothes. I'm going to have to be a little late for school. That's if Kid and Professor Stein don't lecture me about it, I've got a good reason and I can't leave her here after that Asura guy came here, he knows where she is, I'm gonna have to keep her in my sight' I thought as I went to her side and helped her up and we walked out the door.

"Uh, we're gonna be late for school, you need to get some new clothes" I told her, "uh, y-you d-don't h-have to b-be late f-for sc-school s-sir. I can st-stay in th-this, c-cant I?" She asked, all she was wearing was a white shirt that had stains on it and a red and black plaid skirt, she didn't even have anything on her feet.

"It's alright, and, not meaning to offend you but they might not take you if you look like that, you can get the same clothes if you want" Maka looked down at her self and agreed.

"Right, lets get some breakfast" after I said that word her stomach rumbled then she looked down a bit ashamed, I just chuckled. As we went past the living room the door was open to my music room, then Maka looked at it but didn't stop like most people do when they see it.

I sat her down at the table and got some bacon and eggs, 'does she like this stuff?' I asked myself. "Hey, Maka, do you like egg and bacon?" "Um, c-can yo-you sh-show them p-pl-" so I showed her the bacon and eggs, she nodded, so I put them in the pans and started to cook them.

"How many?" I asked, "s-sorry?" She asked, "how many bacon and eggs?" "Oh, uh, w-would I b-be able t-to h-have t-two off e-each p-please, sir" "sure" 'when is she going to call me Soul' I thought. I put the plate on the table with the knife and fork.

"You going to eat then?" I asked. Then she took the cutlery and started to eat, then I got my plate and sat down and started to eat.

"Um, s-sir" she started, I looked up at her and hummed in response. "W-what was t-that r-room we p-pasted e-earlier?" I think she's talking about the music room.

"It's the music room where I play the piano, do you want to see it after we eat?" She nodded. After we ate I took her to the music room and showed her the piano, she looked amazed at it. "I need to get ready, but I don't want to leave you alone incase that Asura guy comes, can you come with me?" She nodded, 'good, she understands' I thought. It was now 7:35. We went to my bedroom where I went in the bathroom and she was sitting down on my bed while doing her hair, I brushed my teeth and got dressed in my yellow and black jacket with my red trousers and my trainers, I also got my head band with my 'Soul Eater' logo on it.

"Well, I'm done, are you?" I asked her, she nodded. "Well, lets get you some new clothes then" she nodded and walked with me out side the house. We started walking to the shop closest to the academy and I held her hand making sure that Asura guy doesn't try anything, I looked down at her feet that were dirty and cut, 'probably from the running I made her do yesterday, damn' I cursed.

Once we arrived I took her to the manager who knew me well.

"Hey Cindy, could ya help me out?" I asked her, " ah, Soul-" she stopped when she saw Maka. "Soul, have you-" our eyes widened.

"No, no. I haven't hurt her, Lord Death no. Anyways Cindy, I need your help, do you know if this shop has these clothes?" I asked.

She examined Maka, "depends" "on what?" I asked. "What size is she?" Cindy asked, 'um, they do look tight on her, and she did say she was kicked out when she was only 8 years old' I thought.

"Um, what size are they Maka?" She thought for a moment "s-sorry, I-I do-don't k-know" she said. "Cindy, can you look?" "Um, if its alright with her" we both looked over at Maka, she nodded.

"Right" Cindy walked behind her and looked in the collar of the white shirt, "the shirt is size 6 1/2 and~" she was going to check the rim of the skirt.

"If anyone shall look down there it should be me" that Asura guy walked towards us, I quickly got in front of Maka and she turned around.

"What, I'm just saying the truth, I should look down there" he smirked. "Um, who are you?" Cindy asked.

"I'm Asura and I take care of Maka and she takes care of me, until that albino kid stole her" he lied.

"Soul, is this true?" Cindy asked. "No! He's lying! I took Maka in so she would be safe from him!" I yelled, everyone in the shop was just staring at the scene.

"What do you mean?" She asked, "Maka was on the streets and on the way home last night I saw her and was about to put money in the tin can she had, then that guy showed up and looked like he scares her and he smirked as he was walking away, he looked like he wanted to rape her. So I asked if she wanted to come home with me and she took the offer but that bastard stalks her!" I explained.

Everyone was took back by that information and looked at Maka, Asura just chuckled.

"You know she's going to become mine, whether she likes it or not" he smirked, I heard a thump behind me and I looked back to see that Maka fell on the floor staring at Asura, "poor girl, she looks terrified" I heard someone say to another person.

It was now 7:50 'I only have 10 minutes to end this and get clothes for Maka and get to school, I'm going to be late for school for sure' I thought.

"Just leave her alone!" I growled. He chuckled again, "sorry but she's mine and I will be taking what belongs to me" he stepped forward.

"No! She is not yours! You don't own her so stop stalking Maka!" I yelled as I raised my arm up and turned into the blade of my red and black scythe again.

"Whoa, that threat again, huh. I'll leave now, but mark my words I will take her, she will be mine. And it will be easy comparing no body cares about her~" he sang.

"I do!" I yelled, everyone was took back, even Maka, I heard the bell ring for school to start, 'damn, I'm late. Eh, I don't care. As long as Maka is safe I don't care what happens' I thought.

"Like I said, mark my words Eater" and he was turning around. My arm turned back to a human arm.

"Consider them marked Asura" I spat he chuckled and walked out the store.

Everyone went back to normal, whispering.

I turned around and helped Maka up and embraced her into a hug.

"Don't worry, he won't get you" I whispered in her ear.

"Um, Soul, the academy bell has already rung, you should be heading to school" Cindy said.

"No, I'm not leaving Maka, lets get her some clothes" "very well, lets get her some clothes."

After half an hour of trying on clothes Maka finally got clothes that fitted, with extra clothes as well.

She was wearing a white shirt with a yellow vest top, a leather black trench coat and with her skirt but a larger size and not dirty and black leather boots with white buckles on them, she was actually wearing underwear now, apparently she wasn't earlier, when Cindy looked at the size of the skirt.

"You feel comfortable Maka?" I asked, she nodded with tears in her eyes and ran to me and hugs me.

"T-thank you Soul" she smiled, "your welcome" I hugged her back.

"Do you want pj's as well?" I asked a obvious question.

"Um, w-would that be a p-problem?" "No, not at all, go and pick some with Cindy if you want" I said, Cindy didn't seem to mind, that's good

She looked around to see where the night wear was, Cindy pointed at it and lead her there.

She got a pair of aqua blue pyjama's. We went to the till, all of it cost £34.50, wasn't too bad, we also got a 20% discount on clothes here, so it was good.

"See ya Cindy, thanks for helping out!" I waved as we were walking out. "T-thank you v-very m-much m-miss!" Maka shouted as she waved as well, I chuckled silently a little. "Your always welcome!" Cindy called.

As we were walking up the stairs to the D.W.M.A I saw Kid there at the entrance, frowning. 'Damn, I forgot I was late' I cursed, Maka hid half behind me, guessing she was scared of Kid.

"Soul, you are half an hour late, the school starts at 8 o'clock, a perfect time which is symmetrical and appropriate for timing. E erroneous else has made an effort to show up on time but you. What do you have to say for your self" great, I hate his rants. Kid's completely ignored Maka.

"Kid, I have a perfect reason to why I'm late" I smirked as I showed Maka, she was a bit surprised when I moved and stared at him, then she went behind me.

"A new student, has my father been informed?" He asked, "no, I will explain to Lord Death if you let us in" I said.

"Mmmmm" he thought, "hey, your the one that moaned that I was late and now your making me even more late" I stated as I walked forwards, followed by Maka of course.

"Fine, enter" I walked past him, then he went behind us. Maka quickly went aside of me, I think she's scared of Kid.

As we entered the Death room Kid went back to class.

"Lord Death, you there?" Then he came up, Maka yelped and hid behind me.

"Why hello, wazz up?" "Wait Soul, you're late for school, why is that?" He asked.

"Well, I had to go and get some clothes for Maka and when I was trying to a guy appeared in the store and kept on saying that 'she was his' and 'she will become mine, whether she likes it or not' basically annoying me and terrifying her" I explained a little.

"Soul, who is this Maka?" Lord Death asked, I moved aside to show her, again she looked surprised.

"She was on the streets and I took her in, her name is Maka Albarn, she has only been in school for one year when she was 6 years old. I would like it if she could join" I explained.

"Um, yes, why not, do you not have any parents Maka?" He asked.

"Um,-" she started as she looked down, "do you want me to tell him?" I whispered, she nodded.

"Her mother died when she was 7 years old and her father kicked her out" I said.

"Oh, um, so Soul is looking after you?" He asked, she nodded.

The door slammed open to reveal Deathscythe drunk from that place.

"Spirit, this is Maka Albarn, she will be joining the academy starting today" Maka's eyes widened and she started to tremble as she saw Spirit in the mirror.

"Maka, are you alright?" I asked, she grabbed me.

"Oh, so it you, does she have to come to the academy" Spirit moaned, 'is that Maka's father?' I thought.

"Maka, what's wrong?" I asked. "I'm her father" he said.

Maka trembled even more, 'ah, what should I do' I screamed in my head, then BlackStar ran in.

"Soul! How dare you not speak to your god when you got home!" He shouted which made Maka jump.

"BlackStar, I was busy. Hey, BlackStar, come with me" "sorry Lord Death, I'll be back in a bit" I said, "take your time."

"Come on Maka" she nodded and walked with me, as we were walking past Spirit he stared at her, she looked at him then quickly looked back.

"BlackSta-" Tsubaki ran but stopped as she saw us and Maka holding on to me on the side, not looking up.

"Um, who's this?" She asked. "Maka Albarn, she's going to be a student here" "oh, well, hello Maka, I'm Tsubaki" she smiled, Maka looked up and smiled, and shakily put hand out, Tsubaki took it and shook her hand.

"Can you look after her, and make sure she does not to leave your sight?" I asked. "Um, why?" BlackStar asked, Tsubaki looked at Maka who was still holding on to me and looking at them with her eyes, Tsubaki looked worried.

"There's this guy who wants her, he will say anything to try and have her, so if he comes can you protect her, I'll explain everything later, I just need time to get her in the academy" I begged.

"Sure, we'll do what ever we can to protect her" BlackStar put his thumb up.

"Thanks guys. Maka just stay with these, okay" I brushed her of me and Tsubaki went behind her.

"I'll be back in a bit" I said as I ran back to the death room.

(With Maka)

"So, why did you choose now to come to school Maka?" The blue haired boy asked, I think his name was BlackStar, "u-um, I-I w-was on t-the s-streets, s-sir" I replied.

"Hey, call me BlackStar, okay Maka" 'damn, I c-cant do that, I cant e-even say Soul when I-I'm speaking to him' I thought.

I just looked down.

"Ah, so the albino kid is gone, that's good, I have you all to my self" Asura appeared, Tsubaki and BlackStar stood guard, "who are you?!" BlackStar shouted.

"Is this the guy Soul told us about Maka?" Tsubaki asked, I nodded, "y-yes m-miss" I stuttered, my legs buckled as I feel to the ground.

"Maka!" Tsubaki grabbed me, "BlackStar" "I'm ready. Tsubaki chain scythe" and she turned into that.

As BlackStar charged at him, Asura jumped and landed behind me, I tried to run but he grabbed my waist and picked me up.

"Let her go!" They shouted, I tried to struggle but it didn't work, 'please, Soul, please come' I begged in my mind. Asura licked my neck and I yelped. Then he nibbled on my ear and I yelped again.

"Hehe, we do this every time we meet, don't we Maka" he chuckled.

"Just leave her alone!" BlackStar shouted, then Tsubaki went in Shuriken mode. "Sorry, no can do, she's mine now" he smirked, I tried to struggle out of his grasp but it didn't work, again.

"It's no use, you won't escape" he chuckled as he licked my neck again. "Let her go!" Soul came out and turned his arm into a scythe.

"Huh, you again" he bluntly said, "I'll let her go, I'll have fun next time, it might get a crowd, I don't want many people knowing me, so I can get Maka" he smirked.

Then he let me go, making me land on the ground and ran of somewhere.

(With Soul)

"Are you alright?" I ran to her and helped her Tsubaki transformed back and ran to Maka.

"I'm sorry!" And she hugged her. "So, what's with that guy, he said that they do that every time they meet, what does he mean?" BlackStar asked.

"Can I tell them?" I asked Maka and she nodded as she was touching her ear where Asura had nibbled.

"You know last night when I ran home" "yeah" "well, I saw her in the cold and was about to put money in the can but then Asura came by and it looked like he scared her, so I took her in" I explained.

"So you took her of the streets, Maka, you do know not to follow strangers right?" She nodded, "I-I'm gl-glad I d-did, s-sir" "do you have to say that?" BlackStar said, "did Soul threaten you to say that" he asked, "no, I didn't, why would I threaten her?" I asked.

"I dunno, anyways, so you picked her off the street so that Asura guy doesn't hurt her?" He asked, I nodded. "How's that working out" "huh, bad" I sighed.

"Maka, you are officially a student at the D.W.M.A. Don't worry, your dad isn't going near you" then she ran to me and hugged me.

"T-thank-you" I smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey, can you two do me a favour that I will be doing as well?" I asked, "sure, what is it?" BlackStar asked.

"Can you never let Maka out of your sight" they both nodded.


	3. Maka's First Day Of School

As we walked into class Professor Stein told us to wait outside. Maka was down near the front, near the door, Tsubaki was next to her, then BlackStar and I was last.

Stein came through the door, "who's this?" He asked pointing at Maka, she ran to me, I don't blame her for being scared of Professor Stein, specially when he has a big screw through his head and stitches all over him.

He walked over to Maka who went behind me.

"Your Soul's trembling, and so are you" Stein said with interest. "Probably because you've got a big screw through your head and stitches all over ya" BlackStar pointed out.

"I know why BlackStar, you two can go in, I'll just have a word with this young lady and Eater" he smiled which made Maka tremble even more.

BlackStar and Tsubaki walked in class and Stein just stared at Maka.

"What's your name?" Stein asked calmly, "her n-" "I want to hear her name from her, okay Soul" he interrupted, "so, what's your name?" He asked again.

"M-Maka A-Albarn, s-sir" she replied. "Don't waste your time with her" Spirit walked up to us.

"And where are you going Spirit?" Professor Stein asked, "ChupaCabra's again?" "Yes, I need a drink after seeing that brat" Maka then hid behind me, trembling.

"Hey, Deathscythe, why did you abuse Maka?" I asked. "That's easy" he started. "She wasn't a boy" and he started to walk off again.

"What! You abused her and kicked her out, just because she was a girl?!" I raised my voice at him.

"Yeah, like I said, don't waste your time with her" and he walked of again.

"Despicable" I spat. "Well, Maka, would you introduce your self to the class?" Stein asked, she shook her head, "I'll do it" I said. "Fine, lets go" and we walked into class.

"Everyone, this is Maka Albarn, she is our new student, starting today!" Stein called, "you may sit next to Soul, okay" he said quietly to Maka and she nodded, I headed up to Tsubaki and BlackStar.

"Hey, Soul, everyone heard you shouting outside, was that about Maka?" Tsubaki asked worriedly, "yeah, damn, everyone heard?" I asked and Tsubaki nodded.

Maka was walking up here she was looking down, Kim was walking down with sheets of paper stacked in her hands, she couldn't see Maka and they were about to crash. I got up to try and prevent this but it didn't work. Maka and Kim crashed and Kim fell on the stairs while Maka fell all the way down to Steins feet. Some people laughed and some people 'oohed'. Kim got back up and ran down to Maka.

"Are you okay?!" She helped her up, "y-yeah, s-sorry, I d-didn't wa-watch w-where I w-was go-going" she stuttered.

"Alright, Kim, can you go and pick up them papers" Stein said and she went.

"Right" Stein started as he put him hands on her shoulders, I think she started to tremble. "Soul, come and get Maka to her seat" so I ran down there and got her, "you alright?" I asked her, she nodded.

We went past Kim who was picking up the papers with Jacqueline, she stared at Maka, evilly. 'Great Maka's already got someone that hates her, and it's only been a few seconds in class' I thought.

"Right, now class, we will be studying for the test that's coming up, instead of dissecting, sadly" Stein announced, 'damn, I forgot about the test' I cursed. Maka looked at me confused, "we usually dissect something, since we've had Stein as a teacher" I explained, "hey Stein, does Maka have to do the test?!" I shouted.

"Um, I don't know Soul, your going to have to speak to Lord Death about that" he replied, I nodded and sat back down.

"Damn, I understand why Asura would want a pretty girl like you" Marcus behind us said, all our eyes widened.

"What?!" I turned around and grabbed him, "yeah, Asura asked me if I could get Maka- damn, I shouldn't of said that" "Soul, what's happening up there?" Stein asked, I looked back as I saw him looking at us, Maka was just staring wide eyed forward while BlackStar was looking at me and Tsubaki was looking at Maka.

"Where is he?!" I shook Marcus, "oh, he's out side" "your not a good spy are you" BlackStar pointed out, he shook his head.

"Tsubaki, can you get Maka to yours?" I asked sternly, "yeah" and she went up to Maka, "come on Maka" she nodded and ran out with Tsubaki.

"Can someone tell me what's going on!" Stein shouted.

"For deaths sake! We're getting Maka outa here 'cause a guy is outside and he wants her! So we're gonna have to leave!" BlackStar shouted.

Marcus started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?!" I shouted.

Maka ran out and I heard someone say, "ah, there you are" and she ran back in and slammed the door and ran across the class to hide behind the desks near the window, basically a triangle wooden wall, where no-one could see her, Tsubaki ran after her.

"I said he was out side" Marcus chuckled, 'damn, he's outside of class' I cursed.

The door slammed open.

"I've waited enough, just give me Maka and this will all be over" Asura smirked as he looked around.

Me and BlackStar ran down and I turned my arm into a blade.

"You wont get her!" We both shouted. "Anyone care to disagree?" He asked.

"I know where she is!"Jacqueline shouted, "Jackie, don't!" Kim grabbed her.

"Haha, and where's that my dear?" He smirked. Jackie pointed where she was, "all I need to do is jump" he snickered, "this is way to easy" he chuckled.

Tsubaki came out with Maka and her chain scythe upto Maka's neck.

"If you want her so badly, you'll leave so she doesn't get hurt" Tsubaki plainly said.

"Haha, I like it when she's hurt, I get to lick her injures, so, hurt her all you want, it'll just be more licking for me" he licked him lips.

"Alright, let me rephrase it. She dies if you don't leave" she pressed the blade against Maka's throat.

"Whoa, you'll actually do that?" He asked, "Tsubaki, don't do something you'll regret" Stein told, "shut up!" I yelled.

"Because of Asura Tsubaki, the kindest person I know is trying to kill her!" I yelled.

Asura jumped over and grabbed Tsubaki and Maka.

"It might be fun with two people" he smirked. "Let them go!" We shouted. "Um, Asura, is it?" Stein asked.

"Yes, who are you screw head?" "Stein, I will please ask you to let my students go and leave" "ah, so Maka's a student now, that's a big step from being on the streets" he smirked as he looked down at her.

Everyone was took back, I heard people muttering about it.

"Go ahead, save them. But, you can only save one" he held both of them by the hair.

"Soul, what-" BlackStar started but I stepped forward.

"Your an idiot Asura, are you forgetting-" BlackStar smiled. "There's two of us" then we charged at him.

"Ha, you think it's that easy" he put them in front of him. We stopped, just in time, we were right in front of them. I was in front of Tsubaki and BlackStar was in font of Maka.

"Haha, which one do you think I'll save" BlackStar chuckled as he jumped and shot his wavelength at Asura's hand, causing Maka I fall to the floor.

"Stein, look after Maka" and he placed Maka in front of Stein.

I attacked Asura but he jumped back and threw Tsubaki over my head, but luckily BlackStar grabbed her.

"Tsubaki!" "Right!" And she went into a smoke bomb, great job. Smoke filled the room, I turned my arm back and picked Maka up and BlackStar took Tsubaki out of the class, I told everyone to be quiet.

"Huh, their gone, oh well, I had my fun. Maka, if you can hear me, I will come and get you!" He shouted the last part.

I walked in, "where did he go?" I asked, "through the window" Stein said.

"You lot can come in now!" So BlackStar, Tsubaki and Maka walked in and we all took our seats, I saw Maka lean on the desk silently crying, everyone was still muttering of what happened.

"Huh, well, considering of what happened, this lesson and next will be free lessons, do whatever you want" and Stein sat down in his computer chair.

Kim, Jackie, and a few other people surrounded us, asking questions about Maka.

"Okay, one question at a time!" BlackStar shouted, they all put there hand up.

"I've got a question for Marcus" I told as I stood up and turned to him. "Who do you think that guy is?!" "Simple, he's Asura, a random guy who wanted Maka, so I decided to help him" I gritted my teeth.

"Professor Stein, Marcus shouldn't be allowed anywhere near Maka!" "I agree, Maka is now our student and know matter what she should not be treated like that, okay, so Marcus, you can come own here at the front next to Ox and you will have detention for today" he slumped down and walked towards the front, he quickly grabbed hold of Maka and whispered something in her ear, then he walked off "it true~" he sang.

"What did he say?" I asked her. "H-he s-said t-that As-Asura wi-will h-have m-me, n-no m-matter wh-what" she then cried silently again.

"Hey, he won't get you, I promise" I said as I put my arm over for for comfort. "T-thank-you" she hugged me, everyone was staring,"oh come on people, take a picture it'll last longer!" BlackStar shouted out. Everyone got there mobiles out and took pictures. "For crying out loud, it was just a figure of speech!" He shouted again, they all put there mobiles away.

"Hey, I have a question for Jacqueline" someone said, "shoot" "why did you tell where Maka was for that Asura guy, you could clearly see she's scared of him?" 'Thats a good question' I thought.

"After she crashed into Kim and not even help pick the papers up or ask if she was okay, I got annoyed with her" she said.

"Jackie, you shouldn't have, I wasn't annoyed about it" Kim told.

"S-sorry i-if I an-angered y-you" Maka apologised, "I have a question for Maka" another guy said.

"Why I you stutter every time you speak?" He asked. "She's shy and scared, next" "no, I want Maka to answer" "I-I'm sc-scared a-and sh-shy, s-sir" she answered, "aw cute, she calls men sir's, what do you call girls?" "M-miss, s-sir" she answered. "Why do you say that Maka?!" Someone called out, "hey, Soul, does she call you sir?" Someone asked.

"To be honest we don't know why she does it and yeah, she does call me sir" "why do you at that?" I asked, she thought for a moment and "I d-don't kn-know sir-Soul" she put her head on the desk. "Did you do that because I asked you to, or because everyone is here, or both?" I whispered, she nodded, "which one?" She put 3 fingers up. "Don't force yourself, okay Maka" she nodded.

"I've got a question for Tsubaki" "okay, what is it?" She asked. "We're you really gonna kill Maka?" Everyone looked at her, "of course not, I just wondered if it would make him go away" "sorry Maka" she apologised.

"Hey Maka! What did that Asura guy mean when he said 'so Maka's a student now, that's a big step from being on the streets'?" Someone asked. "And I want to hear it from Maka!"

"I u-used t-to l-live o-on t-the st-streets u-until S-Soul t-took m-me i-in, s-sir" it fell silent.

"Alright, give her one space!" BlackStar shouted and everyone sat back down, muttering about what she said.

"Hi, I'm Liz" Liz came to Maka, "and I'm Patty!" She jumped and sat on Maka's desk, which made her jump. "And I'm Kid, we meet when yo first arrived here, sort of" Kid came. "N-Nice t-to m-meet y-you" Maka smiled. "He's the guy that you were scared of after I brought you clothes" I whispered.

"What clothes did she have on before?" Patty asked. "That skirt and that white shirt but smaller size and dirtier, she was kicked out when she was 8 years old and she's 12 now, so the clothes were very small on here, so I decided to buy her new clothes" I explained, "aw, poor Maka" Liz sobbed and hugged her, "we were on the streets, the streets of New York, we practically owned the place, we're a set of symmetrical pistols, we're weapons of Kids" Liz explained.

The bell went for break, so we went to the court in the park.

"Hey Maka, have you ever played basketball?" I asked, 'that's a stupid question' I moaned. Maka shook her head, "alright, who's easier to explain to Maka how to play?" I asked.

"Nooooo~!" Kid cried. "With Maka here there can not be an even number of players on each team, and now we have seven people!" He ranted on about symmetry. He collapsed on the floor.

"It's alight Kid, I'll sit out of this one, I'll declare who wins" Liz patted his back. "No! Your good at paying!" He yelled, "please~ stay~!" He begged, he shot up as he saw Kim with Jackie.

"I'll s-stay o-out i-if h-he w-wants" Maka quietly said to me, I was about to say "nah, it's alright" but Kid shouted, "Kim! Play with us!" "What?! Why?!" She ran over with Jacqueline.

"So we can have an even amount of players on each team!" "Sorry, I'll only play if Jackie can" "what, no, go and play, I'll watch from the sidelines" Jackie said as she pushed her.

"Hey Maka" Marcus put his arm around her shoulder, she started to tremble, "you don't have to play with them, come and play with me" he smirked, I just about heard this. Maka ran over to me. "Marcus!" I shouted, "what, I just said what she wanted to hear" he smirked, Stein came up behind him "Marcus, you shouldn't be here" "huh, yeah, I have detention, don't I" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let's go, see you kids!" Stein waved as he dragged Marcus by the collar.

"Maka, you will be with Soul, BlackStar and Tsubaki. And I will be with Liz, Patty, and Kim" Kid said as he was pointing to us. "There should be punishments!" Patty yelled excitedly. "No, not this time" I said.

"Aw, just because Maka's playing" Patty moaned and I nodded. "U-um, I-I d-don't ha-have t-to p-play, I-I c-can s-sit n-next t-to m-miss Jac-Jacqueline" Maka suggested, "nonsense, your playing" BlackStar grinned, "and, I don't think Jacqueline likes you that much" I whispered.

"Just for the record I don't hate Maka, I'm just annoyed with her at the moment" Jackie scowled looking at Maka, Kim came up to us.

"Don't worry Maka, it will pass by tomorrow" Kim whispered. "Alright, I think she will get it as we play" Patty said, "fine, lets play" I agreed.

"Maka, you just go~" I dragged her in her place, "here" I smiled, she smiled back. "Just try and grab the ball when it comes at you, okay?" She nodded, "then just bounce it and pass it to me, BlackStar or Tsubaki, don't pass it to the other team, okay?" She nodded again

(With Maka)

When Soul told me what to do he went to the centre and Kid passed the basket ball to Soul, then he did the same, 'huh, but isn't Kid on the opposite team, this is confusing already' I thought with a confused look, "Maka, just wait until Soul tells you to then move" Jacqueline whispered to me and she made me jump but at least it was useful information, I think.

"T-thank-you f-for t-the inf-information m-miss Ja-Jacqueline" I stuttered, then she walked back. "Game on" Soul said as he took the basket ball from Kid then everyone went around him trying to get the ball off of him, I just stood there looking dumbfounded. Tsubaki saw me standing here and ran up to me, "Maka, just follow me okay" I nodded, "Tsubaki!" Soul threw the orange ball to her and she passed it to me, I bounced it twice in the spot.

"That's a fowl Maka, you can't double dribble the ball" Kid pointed out, "huh, wh-what's do-double dr-dribble?" I asked, "it's what you just did" Kid said 'gee, thank you for pointing out the obvious Captain Kid' I thought sarcastically, though I shouldn't comparing he's got weapons.

"I need to go, I'll see you in class!" Kim shouted as she grabbed Jacquline and they left.

"There, now Maka can go on the sidelines, doesn't know what a double dribble is" Kid muttered the last part. "Do you want to Maka?" Soul asked, I thought for a while then nodded.

"Wait, that Asura guy might show up, he'll show up anywhere at anytime, won't he?" BlackStar asked, and he was right, Asura would show up anytime and anywhere.

"I'll look after her" Professor Stein came, "shouldn't you be with Marcus Stein?" Soul asked, "I locked him in class, actually, if you don't mind, I would like to take Maka around the school" Stein put his arm over my shoulder, well, he can be trusted, a little.

"I'll do that, if you give us permission to skip next lesson" Soul said. "Fine, you got me, I wanted to ask her questions but somewhere where it's quiet" he said.

"Fine, I will defiantly see her next lesson?" He asked, "yep, cross my stitched soul and hope to live" he smiled, "fine, is that okay with you Maka?" Soul asked, I looked up at Professor Stein and back at Soul then nodded.

"Okay, see you in class then" Soul smiled then Professor Stein dragged me away, luckily not like Marcus.

We went in the same room where Marcus was, our classroom.

"Ah, come to play" he smirked as he walked towards me, I stepped back then Professor Stein pulled me out of his reach.

"No Marcus, go and stand over there" he pointed at the other end of the class. Then he dragged me to the opposite end.

"Now, I am going to ask a question, who ever puts there hand up first I will pick. Now Maka, if you get a question right you get to step backwards and Marcus, you step forwards. You've got it so far?" He explained, we both nodded.

"Marcus, if you get a question wrong you step backwards, and Maka, you stay there, okay?" We both nodded again.

"Hey, what happens when I get close to her, like~" Marcus ran towards me, I stepped back until I hit the wall and fell down, he was one step away from being able to stand on me. "This" he finished.

"We carry on and if you get a question right you get to grab her, but that's it" he said, "hehe, okay" Marcus then turned around and went back to his place.

"You gonna stand Maka?" Marcus called out. I stood up slowly, 'I don't want to do this' I thought.

"Now, lets begin. Who is Asura?" He asked. Marcus put his hand up straight away, "Marcus" "he's a guy who wants Maka very badly" he said, "yes, alright Marcus, step forward one space" and he did.

"Maka, your probably wondering why I'm doing this" Stein said, I nodded, "well, it's a boost for you to answer, and it will work when you get more confident, alright" I nodded.

"You better watch out Maka, I could be it front of you any second" Marcus smirked. "Now, why does he want Maka?" Stein asked.

I hesitantly put my hand up "Maka" "h-he w-wants m-me be-because h-he th-thinks an-and s-says n-nobody c-cares a-about m-me c-comparing I-I w-was o-on t-the s-streets a-and I-I d-don't f-fight b-back" I stuttered, "oh yeah, you don't fight back alright" Marcus smirked.

"Now Marcus behave or you can't get close to Maka" Professor Stein said. "Now, do any of you know why he is teasing Maka instead of taking her when he can comparing he is as strong as me and possibly not me but Lord Death" Stein asked. We both pondered on that question, 'I don't know, I wonder if Marcus knows' I thought.

"He likes teasing Maka 'cause Soul gets angry and it makes her scared" Marcus answered, "I would say that is true, Marcus step forward twice" as he did I stumbled backwards.

"Marcus step five paces forwards and Maka take one pace forwards" Stein said, Marcus smirked as he did so but I didn't move.

"Alright, comparing that was the last question and Maka didn't move when she was told, Marcus you can do the thing that you did before" Stein said as he lit a cigarette.

Marcus ran up to me and I stepped up to the wall and slid down.

"Hehe, this is going to be fun-" then the bell went for next lesson, "Marcus leave her alone now" "you did that, you knew the bell was gonna go!" He did a angry dance. Then he turned back to me.

"You know what Maka Albarn, you will be begging for me and Asura to take you, you'll see. If your friends life's depend on it" he smirked.

"Maka, you okay?!" Soul ran in seeing me on the floor. "Y-yeah" I put on a fake smile, 'damn it, I don't want them to get hurt because of me' I thought.

"Soul, Maka." Professor Stein called, "yeah Stein?" Soul called back as he helped me up, "Lord Death wants to see you, you may be excused from this lesson" and he dragged me to the death room was it? Yeah, I think so. He wasn't to rough with the dragging.

"Lord Death, you wanted to see us?" Then he popped up, I jumped back and hid behind Soul.

(With Soul)

"Hi wazz up?!" "Why did you call us?" "Ah yeah, I heard of the situation that happened, twice, with Asura and Maka-" he stopped as he saw Maka behind me, he cocked his head to the side, "you still scared of me huh?" His cartoon voice became more playful, 'sheesh, can't he hurry up' I moaned.

Maka nodded. "Well, I was wondering if you two wanted to skip school today, and Soul you could probably revise for the test coming up and you could get supplies for Maka while the shops are still open" he said, that does sound good.

"Oh yeah, about the test, is Maka going to be taking it?" "Mmm" he cocked his head to the side again. "She can take it if she wants but if you don't want to Maka you can stay with me and we could study" he suggested.

"What ya say Maka?" I asked. She nodded.

"Alright, glad we've got that sorted. So we have permission to skip school?" I asked "yep" "right, then. See you tomorrow" I walked off and Maka saw Spirit, she ran to me and I put my arm around her.


	4. Joanna Shuki

As we got home we made a list of what we needed.

The list said:

Toothbrush

Hairbrush

Pyjamas X2

Green+White Tie

Out Of School Clothes

Towel

Hair Bobbles

Underwear

Other

"That's it?" I asked. "Y-yeah, I th-think s-so" she stuttered. So we went to the shops, I locked the doors just in case Asura came in.

"W-Which s-shop's h-have th-these s-supplies sir?" Maka asked.

"I'd say the ones in the centre of town and possibly the one we went in this morning" I replied while looking at the list, "oh yeah, can you remind me to get your text books from school, and if you want I can take you on a tour around school" I said, she nodded.

We went in the shop called "Deaths Clothes And More!" Which meaning supplies for around the house, like what Maka needed.

"Alright, I jut need to see my brother a minute, he might be able to help us around this place" I said as I walked towards him and Maka followed. "Hey Wes, we need ya help" I told him, Maka was half behind me again.

"And what's that little brother" he said with a smile, "do you know where girls wear is and supplies for this" I handed him the list, he read over it. "Okay Soul but are these for you?" He chuckled "no" I said with a hint of annoynce. "It's for Maka" I said as I showed her to Wes.

He examined her, "mmm, what's the size and where did you find her?" "A medium or 12 for everything but shoes, she's a size 5 for that. Can I tell him?" I asked, Maka thought for a moment then looked at Wes then nodded.

"She was on the street and this guy is after her and I couldn't just leave her there for that guy" I explained. "I would understand of what you've done if you say who this guy is" "his names Asura and he's got black and white hair" I explained, "oh, him. I understand, you did a good thing" Wes said as he looked at Maka when she was looking at her feet.

"Follow me" and we did. After an hour of looking and trying on stuff, we brought the items and went on to another store.

"Okay, so we've got the tie, one pair of pyjamas and a hairbrush" I said what I crossed off the list. Maka was tailing behind a little, a guy walked past me and because Maka wasn't looking she walked in to him, briskly though, so the can still walk on. The problem is I don't know who did what.

"Hey, pigtails!" He yelled as he grabbed her by the hair an lifted her up a little. "What ya think ya doing?!" He spat, I ran to her, "hey dude! Let her go!" "Is this blonde yours?!" He spat as he lifted her up a little bit more. She yelped "p-please s-ah" he yanked on her hair again, "shuddap girl!" 'he needs to learn how to speak English' I thought.

"Hey, what she do?" I asked, "she ran inta me!" He spat "look dude, you need to learn to speak more and spit less I would understand you!" I shouted.

"Hey, what's going on her?!" Wes came. "This gal ran inta me, and this guy won't go away!" He spat, "huh?" He asked.

"Apparently Maka ran into him and he's just doing that and won't let her speak!" I yelled.

"Come on dude, let her go, she didn't mean to do what ever she did" Wes said. "Not unless the gal speaks!" He spat.

"P-please si-sir-ah" she squealed as the man yanked her hair more. "Tell ya what, she be's my slave for a day" he spat then smirked. "No!" Us brothers yelled in sync.

"An hour" he smirked, we shook our heads, "half an hour" "nope" "quarter an hour" "no, 5 minutes" "10 and you get to follow" I thought about it, 'mmm, damn, I don't know, I just want Maka safe from people like this' I looked t her scared facial expression.

"Dea-" Wes put his arm in front of me, "what type of slave" "ah, that's my brother, thinking like a guy from Harvard" I smirked, "no, and I haven't gone to Harvard" "any, you name it. Mph, she could be a sex-" "no!" "Hehe, fine. She could be my punching back" "no!" "I could give her to-" he began, mine and Maka's eyes widened "Asura" he smirked.

'Damn, how many people does this creep know' I thought.

I raised my arm up and my black and red scythe blade appeared, "let go of her" I'm guessing he didn't know about the weapon thing comparing his eyes widened and he stepped back a little bit.

"Whoa, what are you" he spat, then Wes turned his arm into his blue and red scythe. "Let her go!" "Fine, fine! I don't want this trash anyways" then he threw her to the ground and ran away.

I turned my arm back and ran to her, "are you alright?!" I helped her up. "Seriously Soul, of course she's not alright, think would you" Wes walked over.

"T-thank you sir" she thanked. "You two go and get your things and I'll call the police" Wes said, "the police won't do anything" "they will if I ask" he smiled. "See ya" he waved.

"See ya" I waved back. "Lets go" I smiled.

We started to walk to the "Deaths Store" and looked at the bathroom supplies. "What colour?" I asked, "um, co-could I ha-have a b-blue on-one pl-please s-sir" "sure."

So we got that. Then we went to the sleep wear area.

"Pick one" I told, she looked at me then looked at the cheapest ones, "it doesn't matter about the price Maka" I told her. "Uh, y-you s-sure s-sir?" she looked back at me.

"Yeah, sure. Maka, can you call me Soul please?" I asked. "Um, I-I'll tr-try S-Soul" she said.

"Thanks and don't rush, take your time with anything, specially the sir to Soul thing" I smiled and she nodded.

Maka picked the aqua blue ones with red and green fish, it looked cute on her. "Hey Maka, I just saw Jo, she's a girl I know, she used to be neighbours with me and we grew up together, well, she had to move hen she was 8 years old and I haven't seen her since." I explained as I looked at the ginger haired girl, "do you mind if I go and say hello?" I asked, she shook her head, "sure, g-go on, s-should I sta-stay he-here sir?" She asked. "Can you come with me, just incase of Asura?" I asked and she nodded. So we walked over to Jonna.

"Hey Jo!" I called out an he turned around, "Soul?!" She ran and jumped on me, literal, I fell on the floor. "Uh, hi. Jo this is Maka and Maka this is Jo" I nitro introduced them.

"Hi Maka, my name is Jonna but you can call me Jo" she smiled, she's a bit like Patty and Tsubaki mixed in one. "Hi J-Joanna, ni-nice t-to mee-meet you" she greeted.

"So Soul, is she your new girlfriend?" Jo asked, "no, I'm just looking after her until a thing goes away, that's all, then I'm going to help her get a house, but it's got to be in Death City" I explained, Maka didn't know of this, I'm guessing she won't be moving out any time soon, possibly when he's older enough to get a job, she'll probably move out when he's 21 or something. I actually don't want her to leave.

"So how's life?" She asked, "heh, it's good, you?" I asked, "alright."

"Mm, Maka. How come I've heard that before, it was off a man" she pondered, 'it better not be Asura' I growled in my head. "Ah yes, Maka is wanted of a man called" "Asura?" "Yeah, how'd ya guess?" "He's a bastard" I dragged Maka in front of me and put my arms around her shoulders on to her chest.

"Jo, can you not contact him? Can you say you didn't see us?" I asked, practically begged. "Um sorry guys but he's here" she looked over us.

That guy from earlier was here as well, "see ya Jo" and I dragged Maka with me and quickly brought the stuff and walked out.

"That was close" I said still dragging Maka, still holding her wrist tight so nobody can drag her away. "Should we go home and come back in a bit, well, to that other place, close to the D.W.M.A?" I asked as I stopped to look at her, she nodded.

"Okay, lets go"


	5. Black Paper Moon

We walked home and sat down and watched TV for a while. After a while we got Maka's things sorted out, then I made us a tuna sandwich each. After we ate I asked her whether she wanted to listen to a song I've been working on, she nodded. After lunch we headed to the music room. I dimmed the lights down a little and put my piece of paper with notes on it on the small stand that was on the piano.

"Alright, it's not complete but it's better than nothing. I'll give you the words if you want" I said, "t-there's words?" "Yeah, I wrote lyrics with it" I looked in the draw aside of the piano and took out the lyric sheet.

"I'm falling-" she started. "You want me to play what I've got so far so you can figure out how it goes?" I asked, Maka nodded.

I started of with a soft melody then it became a bit faster. I played it like a guitar should but I was on the piano. I left the end with a type of drum roll thing.

"What do you think?" I asked. "It was great" she squealed. 'Wait, she didn't stutter, should I point it out?' I thought, "you want to go over the words?" "Uh, yeah" then she read through the lyrics, it was only a few, I haven't figured out the other set of lyrics for the song. The tune is complete just not the words.

"I'm falling, down into my shadow. Grasping on to every breath. As I await the deadly night. So scary, but you can't give in to this." She read over and over to try and put them into song.

"Fear of pumpkin carriages, 'cause all the witches see it in your eyes." "See you in your dreams, yeah, baby. Your-" "nightmares too, that's where I'll find you" she sang.

"Fairy blue, it is only for you. That I would crush the stars. And put them on display. Black paper moon." She sang.

"If you really put your faith in me, when your lost, here I am. Forever with your soul" I sang. "Waiting here above you patiently. Just like the shining moon." Maka sang.

"That's it so far, the tune is finished but I can't think of any other lyrics to it" I explained. "Um, if you c-carry on w-with your music, I c-could pos-possibly make some new l-lyrics for you." She stuttered, "sure, okay then" so I went back to the piano and started to play the intro. I moved my hand when I wanted the singer.

"I'm falling. Down into my shadow. Grasping on to every breath. As I await the deadly night. So scary, but you can't give in to this." She sang, the tune slightly went deeper itch me going down the keys.

"Fear of pumpkin carriages, 'cause all the witches see it in your eyes" "See you in your dreams, yeah, baby. Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you" she sang.

"Fairy blue, it is only for you. That I would crush the stars. And put them on display. Black paper moon."

"If you really put your faith in me, when your, lost here I am. Forever with your soul." "Waiting here above you patiently. Just like the shining moon." Maka sang.

It took a while for her to sing again, like a instrumental solo or something.

"A symbol, rises to the surface, of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged deep within. Your destiny, isn't so immutable. Anything that you can dream, can also be the faith that you will have. Don't try and use deceit on me. I will not break, I won't surrender" her voice got to more of a singing than a speaking, more louder I mean.

"Fairy blue, you are my everything, the reason I go on in this captivity, eternally. If you raise your voice and call for me, I will find you my dear, where ever you may be. And I will be sure to set you free, from this entering curse." She's amazing when she sings, she started to move around a little bit, I would if I weren't playing the piano, her words actually go with the music.

"There are times when no one believes in me and there are times where I feel like I'm degrading. But even at those times, your words always echo within my heart. This is my promise." She sang, rather well. The piano played solo for a short second.

"Fairy blue, it is only for you, that I would smash the stars. And use them as a sign, to guide you. At any time that you're lost or afraid, or you can see your dreams, I want you to look up and, fairy blue you are my everything, the reason that I live." Maka sang.

"In sweet captivity, so faithfully. And I swear you'll never be alone. When your lost here I am, forever with your soul. We can make it through most everything, if you can just believe." And the song ended with the piano gently becoming silent.

Clapping was heard, we both turned around to see BlackStar and Tsubaki in the door way.

"That was great, you never showed me that song before Soul. Maka, your really good at singing" BlackStar grinned after.

"Yeah, that was great you two" Tsubaki smiled, "uh, thanks" I said, "y-yeah, thank you" Maka thanked.

"Who wrote the lyrics?" BlackStar asked, "uh, I wrote the first halve and Maka thought of the last one, that was really good by the way" "hehe, thank you" Maka smiled as she scratched the back of her head.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them, "well, we heard from Wes what happened with that guy on the streets so we came to check up on ya, then we heard the music and went to this music room and saw you" BlackStar explained. "What about school?" "Eh, we're not going back there today, we ran out of class soon as we heard you two were skipping school so I wanna see if you two were okay, and Tsubaki ran after me" he explained.

"Why you do that" I said, "we're worried about ya" he said.

"Um, do you have any other songs Soul?" Tsubaki asked, "um, yes, I do actually" I walked to the draw and pulled out a sheet of music.

"This, it's got lyrics and stuff" I handed it to Tsubaki, she read over it, "you can play it?" "Yeah, just need a guitarist and a singer and it'll be good" I said.

"Well, Maka can sing and BlackStar can play the guitar" Tsubaki said.

"You two wanna?" I asked, "yeah" BlackStar said and Maka nodded.

"I'll get my guitar" and BlackStar ran out of here like he was being chased by a hyena.

"I'll re-read over th-the lin-lines" and Maka did.

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters and the songs, they all belong to their rightful owners.**

**:'•(**

**Please R&R! :•)**


	6. Contract

"Got my guitar!" BlackStar shouted as he held up his red and blue guitar. "You ready?!" He asked.

"Yeah, you Maka?" She nodded. "Okay, lets do this." I started the piano and BlackStar played the guitar and Tsubaki just watched, then Maka started to sing.

"If the light of our intertwined souls, points to our heart. Can you hear the resonance now, stronger than words?" Maka sang, BlackStar's noise with the guitar became a small solo until the tune of the piano kicked in.

"Our eyes meet with unease and we become intertwined with fate. Dash through the detestable night, with me, our hidden destination. Even with the light which I've pursued for too long, shines on in my nightmares." She sang.

"If the light of our intertwined souls, points to our heart. Can you hear the resonance now, stronger than words? It doesn't matter how we met, I've become enraptured. And if the pain from that moment we touched can become clear." She sang. Then we all gradually stopped. Tsubaki clapped her hands.

"What was that called?" She asked. "That one was called Resonance" I answered, "and the first one?" BlackStar asked "that one was Black Paper Moon" I replied. "Which one did you send to the company?" BlackStar asked. "Resonance, and I was singing it" "okay."

"Hey Maka" I started as I turned to her, "would you sing that again so I can send it to the T.M.A.P?" I asked, "um, s-sure" she smiled.

"Alright!" BlackStar shouted.

"We need to get Maka's supplies for school and give her a tour before the end of school, you can tag along if you want but when we get in the academy you've got to be quiet, alright BlackStar" I said, "yeah, yeah. So after we get them should we get on with the song?" "Yeah" I answered.

As I put the papers away and walked out I noticed two messages left on the phone, so I clicked on them. "You have two new messages. Message one, Thursday 17:45. 'Hey Soul, you home yet? When you get this call me!' End of message one. Message two, Thursday 16:20. 'Hello, if this is Mr. Soul Eater Evans, I would like to announce that you have a contract now, your song will be played during next week on 'Deaths Chanel For Music' and we would appreciate it if you would be able to send more music. If you would like more information with this, please come to our company station which is just out side Nevada or contact us within this week, our number is 01980674238. We would appreciate it if you could contact us. Thank you for your co-operation and your time, goodbye Mr. Evans.' That is end of messages."

"Wow, I've got a contract" I muttered to myself, "yahoo, well done Soul!" BlackStar shouted which made me jump."Yes, well done Soul" Tsubaki smiled "y-yes, congra-congratulations, si-Soul" Maka smiled.

"Yeah, thanks guys" I smiled. "When you gonna go? What song ya gonna do?" BlackStar asked, "I dunno, I might skip school tomorrow and go there, sorry Maka but you're going to have to skip school as well, if you want BlackStar, you and Tsubaki could come, you can bring your guitar and Tsubaki could, ummm, clap along or something, or play the drums, do you have a set?" I asked, "uh, no, I don't think so" she said, "wait a minute" and I rushed to the music room.

"Here!" I shouted and they ran in to see a drum kit with Soul written on it.

"I forgot about this" I said a I played a little beat, then BlackStar beat-boxed and it became a rhythm, Tsubaki clapped her hands, "can anyone rap?" I asked. Everyone shook there head, "hey Maka, get over here" and she came, "can you keep this beat and sing the girl part in this?" I asked "yeah, I th-think so" "okay, everyone stop!" And they stopped.

"Alright, I'll play the piano, then I'll rap, BlackStar, you beat-box when I come in, you'll know what I mean later" he nodded "Tsubaki, can you play the guitar?" "Yeah" "okay, can you play a soft tune until I come in" "okay" "great, Maka, can you read through that please" she nodded and started to read through it.

"Okay, everyone ready?" They all nodded.


	7. Love The Way You Lie

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn" Maka started to sing.

"But that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie."

BlackStar started to beat-box. Tsubaki played the guitar.

"I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like. And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe, I can't breath but I still fight. While I can fight. As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight. High off of love, drunk from my hate." I rapped while BlackStar beat-boxed.

"It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer. I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me. She fuckin' hates me, and I love it."

"Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't. Come back, we're running right back, here we go again. It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great."

"I'm Superman with the wind at his back. She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed" I rapped. "I snap, 'Who's that dude?' I don't even know his name" I took a breath. I started to get up and dance while rapping.

"I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again. I guess I don't know my own strength."

Maka took a breath.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry." Maka sang.

"Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie" I started to rap again.

"You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you with 'em? You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em

Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em

Now you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em" I rapped.

"You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em

Now you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit them. You push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em.

Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em"

BlackStar beat-boxed a bit louder, Tsubaki played the guitar to the tune.

"It's the race that took over, it controls you both. So they say you'd best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya. 'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day

Sound like broken records playing over" I rapped "But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint. You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game" I danced a bit more and Maka started to dance.

"But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window. Guess that's why they call it "window pane."

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry." Maka sang. "Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie."

"Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean. And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine. But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me, but when it comes to love, you're just as blinded." "Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was me. Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems. Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano. All I know is I love you too much to walk away though" I rapped. Tsubaki danced a little while playing the guitar.

"Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk. Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk? Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball" I rapped. "Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall." "Next time? There won't be no next time. I apologize, even though I know it's lies, I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar. If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire."

"Just gonna" I rapped and she sang, then it was just Maka.

"Stand there and watch me burn. Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. Well that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie" then the music faded.

"Whoa! That was great!" BlackStar shouted, we all agreed.

"Yeah, great singing Maka. Tsubaki, you never said you played guitar. And I never knew you could beat-box and play the drums at the same time, BlackStar" "yeah, well, I learned" he grinned.

"Good work!" He raised his voice. BlackStar 'high-fived' Tsubaki, then me. He put his hand up for Maka but she tilted her head to the side and looked confused.

"It's called a high-five" he told, she stayed being confused. "Huh, here" I said as I took her hand and put it in position "keep it like that" she nodded. Then BlackStar high-fived her. "Like that, okay" she nodded.

"Now, we need to get Maka's supplies so~" "ah, yeah, we need to go" I nodded. "Well, see ya" BlackStar waved as he walked out. "Yes, bye you two" and Tsubaki followed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Sadly...**


	8. Almost Death

Me and Maka walked to the bakery after getting the rest of her supplies to get food. I got a bacon and cheese pasty and Maka had a sausage roll.

"That will be £1:25" the man said, I gave him the money and left, "cheers dude" I waved. "You like it?" I asked Maka, she looked at me and smiled while nodding, "y-yes, thank you sir-Soul" she looked down.

"Haha, it's alright, you don't have to say my name all the time, like I said, take your time" I smiled. "Uh, yeah" she looked up then she smiled. "A tour around the school in next?" "Uh, yeah" so we went to the D.W.M.A.

"Now, um, ah, receptionist" I dragged Maka to Julie the receptionist.

"Hello Julie" I greeted, "ah, hello Soul, shouldn't you be in school?" "I am ain't I?" I smirked, "you should be in class then" she told.

"Actually, Lord Death told me I can have the day off school today so I can show Maka around" "who's Maka?" I revealed her from behind.

"Oh, hello, so you're new here?" Maka nodded, well, you can't blame her. "Do you have any text books spare?" I asked, "um, as a matter of fact I do" then she scrambled through her desk, then too the shelves.

"Here you go, I haven't got all of them though" she scratched her head, "that's alright, she can use mine" I grabbed them.

We walked in the halls, I showed her the rooms she wasn't allowed to go in and the girls bathrooms, I told her to ask Tsubaki to come with her every time she had to go anywhere I can't, like bathrooms. She nodded and we carried on. Miss Marie walked past us.

"Oh, hello Soul, shouldn't you be in class?" she dropped her books, "well, Lord Death said I could have the rest the day off school to show Maka around" we helped her.

"Maka? Who's Maka?" She stood up. "This is Maka Albarn, she's new here. Maka, this will be your new other teacher Miss Marie" Maka handed her books back, "n-nice to m-meet y-you, m-miss" she bowed a bit. "Nice to meet you to Maka, thank you for helping me out" she thanked.

"I heard something happened in Steins class about a girl called Maka, was that you by any chance?" She asked, great, even Miss Marie knows about that. "Um, yeah, that was about her, a guy named Asura, if he ever comes near you and asks if you can do a favour, please don't do it" "sure, why would I and what would it be?" "He will ask you to kidnap Maka" "why?" "He really wants her" "why?" She asked. "We don't actually know why, I think he likes annoying me and making her scared" I said.

"Well he sounds annoying" "he is" it fell silent for a while, until BlackStar ruined it. "Hey you two!" He shouted as he and Tsubaki ran to us.

"BlackStar, keep quiet" I told with a hint of annoyance, "Lord Death said you two could skip school as well?" "Um, yeah" he grinned. "Well, I'm off, see you" Miss Marie waved then walked off.

"You need to learn to be quiet BlackStar, you don't want to get caught, do you?" I told, he shook his head. "Huh, what's the point off being a big star when I can't show it" he scratched the back of his head and moped.

"Anyways, Tsubaki, can you do me and Maka a favour?" "Um, what is it?" She asked. "When Maka needs to go places I can't, like the gils toilets or somewhere like that, can you go with her?" Tsubaki nodded, "thanks" I sighed, as long as I know she's safe.

"So, what have you shown her?" BlackStar asked.

"Oh, just this halve of the school, still got the rest" I sighed after, "it's your first day at school and your skipping, this must be the worst first day of school ever" I lightly smirked, Maka made me jump by embracing me with a hug. "I ne-never th-thought I w-would have a f-first d-day of sc-school s-since I w-was 7" she sobbed. "S-so, th-thank-you for t-today. For le-letting me have a-a f-first day, for t-the ve-very fi-first d-day o-of sc-school Soul" she cried, 'shit, what should I do, was this day really bad? Wait, listen Soul, what she said' I thought. I faced her and saw tears in her eyes, she smiled at me, I smiled back, 'good, they're tears of happiness' I thought.

"Aw, how emotional" Spirit came up, Maka hid behind me. "What ya want Deathscythe?!" I shouted, BlackStar and Tsubaki looked at us in confusion, "he's Maka's father, the one who abused her and kicked her out" I said, they stood guard as well.

"Nice greeting" he smirked as his scythe headed towards us, it was so fast I could just about see it, but luckily BlackStar jumped in front of me with Tsubaki in ninja sword mode, I turned my arm into a scythe.

"Nice greeting, ha, yours is worse" I smirked as I jumped over BlackStar and Tsubaki and was heading towards him, he smirked.

"Hehe" he snickered, "don't you learn Eater?" He put his other arm out and turned that into his scythe and used it to block.

He pushed the other scythe that clashed with BlackStar and it scraped against Tsubaki.

"You've let Maka unguarded" he smirked, I looked back and the blade was going towards Maka, she stood there, frozen.

Spirit snickered, I couldn't get to her fast enough, it was going to go through her chest!

Stein pushed her out the way, but it still scratched the side of her arm and she fell to the ground.

"Spirit! What do you think you're doing!" Stein yelled as he went to Maka's aid.

"What, she deserves it" "how!" Me and Stein shouted. "She's ruining my life from being here" he went for her again but I blocked it.

"If you want Maka! You have to get through me!" "And me!" BlackStar shouted.

"Ha, want to do this out side?! Winner gets Maka!" He smirked, "no!" Both me and BlackStar yelled.

"I'll get Maka's wound fixed up" and Stein helped Maka up, Spirit aimed at Maka and put his blade around her, separating Maka from Stein and everyone else.

"Why would you do that, she's been through worst" he smirked, damn, she's been raped hasn't she, I looked over at Maka who looked wide eyed at me, I think she was trembling.

He moved his blade so it would cut her skin all around her, I heard a yelp come from her.

"Hehe, Maka, come to me" and she just stared at him but when he tightened his grip on her, the cuts got deeper, but she didn't move, not one inch.

"Stop it!" Tsubaki yelled, "what's wrong with you" she began as she turned into her human form, "why, she's your daughter, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's my daughter, that's the problem" he said as he tightened his grip on Maka, "just come!" He shouted, Kim, Kid, Liz and Patty came out the door, "what's going-" Kim stopped in mid-sentence as she saw the scene.

"What's happening?" Kid asked, "Spirits being a bastard" I said, I saw blood drip from his blade, it was Maka's blood, puddles of it. Maka started to walk towards him, "Maka?" Everyone asked, "hehe, good girl" Spirit smirked.

Stein saw the blood, "blood?" Soon as he said that everyone looked at the puddles of blood and then to Maka.

"Stop this Spirit! She's gonna die of blood lost!" Stein shouted, "aw, it's a painful death then" he smirked as he played with her hair, he tightened his grip and she screamed, "a painful death" he whispered, 'no, this can't happen, I can't let her down, not now' I thought.

"Hey Deathscythe!" I shouted, he hummed in response, "if it's 'let her go' then don't waist your breathe" he spat, the he dragged Maka and pinned her against the wall, he took her black trench coat off and un-buttoned the collar of her shirt.

"Maka!" I shouted, "ah, ah, ah, Eater, don't come any closer" a blade went behind her, around her back really, then he pushed her onto it, and more blood flowed out, her entire body was covered in blood, she screamed again.

"Hey Spirit, you want her to play with her yes?" Stein asked, "yeah, now that she's older I can play with her more" he smirked as he went close to her face, she looked terrified. Everyone but me and Stein were shocked and not moving.

"Yeah, so wouldn't you need her alive!" I shouted, "if you hurt her even more she'll die of blood lost!" Stein shouted, "eh, suppose you're right" then he dropped her on the floor, Maka yelped then she collapsed to the ground, she was on her side.

"Maka!" I shouted as me and Stein ran towards her. Everyone ran to her as well, "is she alright?" Patty asked, "what ya think?" BlackStar asked her, Patty shook her head and looked upset.

"Can you fix her?" I asked Stein, "ugh, so much blood, I gonna be sick" Liz said as she ran to the toilets and Kim followed. "Patty, go and check on them" Kid ordered, "yep Kiddo-kun" and she ran to Liz.

"Lets get her to the infirmary" Stein said as he picked her up. Her eyes closed, it looked like Stein was holding a corpse, it was horrible.

Maka was lying down on the bed with bandages around her small body, I was the only one here now, everyone had left and Stein would come in here once a while to check up, she's been unconscious for a long time now, the only way I know she's alive is her breathing, it's 23:15, Stein suggested I got home but I stayed, I'm not leaving until she is up and out of this bed.

"Uh, how is she?" Spirit walked in all tipsy, I stood guard.

"Why would you care, you're the one who did this to her" "I am her father" Stein then walked in.

"Spirit, what are you doing here?" He asked, "wanted to see my daughter" "you can't, she's in critical condition, get out" Stein said.

"Why is he here then?" He asked, "I'm her guardian now" "have you got a slip to say?" "Not yet, when she gets better I will" I replied, "fine" then Spirit left.

"Thank you Stein" "welcome, how is she?" He asked.

"She still hasn't woken up yet, when she does I'll tell you" I said, "you should get home Soul, I'll phone if anything happens" Stein told, "no, I'm staying" I told, Stein sighed and agreed.

I closed my eyes, only to jump by hearing a scream, that came from Maka.

I looked up and she was sitting up, but still unconscious, she then went back down, Stein ran in here and asked what had happened, my only response was silence, but I did finally reply, I told him I don't know, I told him that she just screamed but was still unconscious. It was terrifying.

Stein checked the monitors but they rated as nothing had happened, well, except for one. Something about a really bad memory or memories smashed into one, like a small nightmare. But there was also something else, he didn't tell me comparing I wouldn't understand, so I left it.

Stein asked me about school, if she had ever been, I said she did when she was 6 years old up until 7, I said about a year, but Stein told me that it's more than a year, I guess it was wrong, I just said a year to see if anyone would correct me, so Maka could, but she didn't, so why? Why didn't she correct me? She's smart enough to talk and stuff, so why would she agree a year even though it was wrong? I wonder.

"Something must have happened in school, that she didn't want to tell anyone, she probably didn't want too much sympathy from you, so she left it at that" Stein told, I agreed, but what? What could've been so bad that she couldn't tell me?

Stein then left the room, it was 00:45 now, I knelt down on the floor and had my arms on her bed, I started to drift, I fell asleep, with a few words that I cannot forget.

Why couldn't she tell me? Why? Why don't you trust me?

Maka?


End file.
